


Untitled

by awildhiddlestonappeared



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Loki - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildhiddlestonappeared/pseuds/awildhiddlestonappeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in the glass prison made Loki bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, so bear with me. This is lighthearted, funny and stuff.

Loki looked around his cell. It had been hours since Nick Fury left him and he was bored as hell. He wished he had asked for a magazine or at least something to entertain himself with.Even one of those damn Batman comic books would suffice. 

 _Damn_ , he thought. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his cell, leaning against the cold glass. He looked around, and no one was in sight, which was no surprise really. He wished at least one of them stayed with him. At least he could talk to them, and maybe even taunt them.

He sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and bumped the back of his head on the thick glass—he had an idea. He knew where the cameras where located. He knew people were watching. He looked at a camera—there was one on his left and smirked. He was going to give them a show.

He slowly stood up still facing the camera and still smiling a little menacingly. He knew there was an assigned watcher, and of course the watcher was going to call someone soon. He walked slowly toward the camera, for a more dramatic effect.

Once he reached it, he put his face right in front of it, his nose almost touching the lens. “I am the God of Mischief” he said, with wide eyes and his voice deep and gruff. “I’m the trickster. You can’t keep me in here forever.” he continued. He backed away a few inches from the camera, and he stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. “Look at real power now,” he said in a sing-song voice, his voice a little suppressed because of his tongue.

Loki took a few more steps backward and he took a strand of his long, black hair. He placed it above his lips where a mustache would be and shouted, “Ohohohohohohooo, I’m the bad guy” while stroking the makeshift mustache and prancing around his cell.

He saw another camera then, to his right and walked toward it. He put his face close to it, like he did with the first one and laughed like a maniac. He was still holding his hair above his lip. “You think you can keep me here!” he said. “I can escape. I WILL escape! ESCAPE-O!” he shouted, and laughed some more.

Just then he heard a loud clank, and the heavy door opened. Not his cell door, though. Loki turned away from the camera, smiling. He put his hair down and faced his visitor. Nick Fury walked in, looking mad as ever.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Nick asked.

“I’ve been locked here for hours. Surely you didn’t expect me to just sit here?” Loki replied, looking at Nick with somewhat innocent eyes.

“Well I surely didn’t expect you to act more maniacal than you already are.” Nick said. His anger was fading a little, he couldn’t help but still be a little mad. Loki had, after all, frightened the agent assigned to watch him.

Loki shrugged. Nick stared at him a few seconds, Loki stared back. _Staring contest_?, Loki thought. Just then Nick turned to leave.

“We’d appreciate it if Real Power would just freaking stop doing that shit” Nick said as he walked away.

“Okay, then. Since you asked oh so very nicely.” Loki called after him.

Nick snorted and the door clanked shut again.

Loki grinned.

He lied.


End file.
